pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Greninja (Legend Heroes)
| numeps1=51| numeps2=48| evolution=2| firststagename=Froakie| secondstagename=Frogadier| firstevoep=LHXY052| prevonum=656| evo1num=657| evo2num=658| secondevoep= LHXY100| current=With Squishy and Z2| enva1=Billy Bob Thompson| java1=Yūji Ueda| enva2=Billy Bob Thompson| java2=Yūji Ueda| enva3=Billy Bob Thompson| java3=Yūji Ueda| firstevoname = A Stealthy Challenge!|secondevoname = A Festival of Decisions!|egg = egg|eggname = Prior to Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!|eggep = LHXY001|numepsh = an unknown amount of|released = yes|catchepnum = LHXY002|catchepname = Lumiose City Pursuit!|caught = yes|releasename = Facing the Needs of the Many!|releaseep = TBA}} Ash's Greninja is the first Pokémon that Ash obtained from the Kalos Region. History At Professor Sycamore's Lab TBA With Ash Legend Heroes: XYZ TBA Personality Greninja seems to appreciate and respect bravery and selflessness, and as such, aims to be so itself. This is first shown when it took a hit for Pikachu during Team Rocket's attack despite not knowing Pikachu or his Trainer, and then proceeded to help them both in combat. It respects those with these traits, as it does Ash. Greninja was impressed and surprised by Ash's willingness to put himself in danger to help a Garchomp that wasn't his Pokémon and barely knew, and admired this show of self sacrifice and selflessness to the point Frogadier went alongside Ash to face Garchomp. It also showed genuine concern for Ash's safety when Ash jumped off the Prism Tower. A lack of these traits in its previous Trainers may be what caused Greninja to leave them. Since evolving into a Frogadier, its personality remained largely the same. It is still shown to be loyal to Ash, as shown when it hugged him after its victory in the Coumarine City Gym battle. Greninja is a responsible Pokémon that can take initiative to protect friends and allies. In So You're Having a Bad Day!, it volunteered to scout ahead to protect Serena and Chespin after they had gotten separated from the group. Greninja also appears to be good with younger Pokémon and children. As a Froakie, in addition to challenging Fletchling for making Bonnie cry, it was able to befriend the timid Randallduring one of Team Rocket's schemes. As a Frogadier, it can be seen looking after Dedenne in Under the Pledging Tree!''while Ash and his friends were preparing gifts for their Pokémon. Greninja also seems to care deeply for its friends, as seen when it acted as bodyguard for Serena and Chespin in ''So You're Having a Bad Day!, and protected the two from a wild Pangoro. Greninja seems to appreciate and respect bravery and selflessness, and as such, aims to be so itself. This is first shown when it took a hit for Pikachu during Team Rocket's attack despite not knowing Pikachu or his Trainer, and then proceeded to help them both in combat. It respects those with these traits, as it does Ash. Greninja was impressed and surprised by Ash's willingness to put himself in danger to help a Garchomp that wasn't his Pokémon and barely knew, and admired this show of self-sacrifice and selflessness to the point Greninja as a Froakie went alongside Ash to face Garchomp. It also showed genuine concern for Ash's safety when Ash jumped off the Prism Tower. A lack of these traits in its previous Trainers may be what caused Greninja to leave them. Greninja has been shown to enjoy battling, and seems to enjoy the opportunity to fight a strong opponent. Once recognizing Sawyer's Grovyle's strength, it developed a rivalry with it. It also seems to relish at both the thought, and the action of defeating a strong opponent, as seen when it grinned before fighting Sawyer's Grovyle, and defeating Grant's Onix. Greninja's close bond with Ash was also one of his greatest insecurities, as their repeated failure to master the Ash-Greninja forme started to weigh heavily on trainer and Pokémon alike. When Ash left Greninja in the Pokémon center after the loss to Wulfric, out of a sense of guilt for Greninja's injuries, a saddened Greninja gave chase as soon as he recovered. It was revealed Greninja also felt responsible for their loss. After fully synchronizing their feelings to save a Spewpa, however, Ash explained to Greninja why he wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer, and that he saw his Pokémon as his closest friends. After that, Greninja and Ash came to fully understand each other. Ash-Greninja Shortly after evolving into Greninja, through its strong bond with Ash, he can call upon a transformation similar to Mega Evolution, where it takes on an appearance resembling its Trainer while being covered in a water veil. In its final form, the water veil moves from around its body to its back and forms an "X" shape, which resemble wings, then the wings form into a small sphere shape of water on the middle of its back with a light blue ring in the middle of it and it then grows in size until it forms into a giant shuriken made of water. Its full capabilities were unknown, but it appears to give a significant boost in speed and power. In its completed form, it can rival the power of Mega Evolved Pokémon. This form comes with a side effect where whenever Greninja takes damage, the pain is shared with Ash in the same location where Greninja was hurt. Ash is also shown to be able to see from Greninja's point of view and will occasionally mimic Greninja's movements. Ash describes it as feeling like he "became" Greninja. It is revealed by Clemont's device that Ash and Greninja share the exact same heartbeat while Greninja is in the form and that the form can be accessed when Ash and Greninja's feelings synchronize. If the form is pushed too hard, it's possible for Ash to pass out from the resulting exhaustion and pain. The term Ash-Greninja (Japanese: サトシゲッコウガ Satoshi-Gekkouga) was officially coined by Bonnie in All Hail the Ice Battlefield!. During the next episode, Ash and Greninja made amends and were able to trigger the transformation at will. By the time of their rematch against Wulfric, Ash and Greninja were able to use the form without passing out, and although they still shared each others pain, it seemed to be more manageable for Ash to handle. During the Lumiose Conference, it is soon revealed by Professor Sycamore that the transformation Greninja had been going through is known as Bond Phenomenon. Moves Used Greninja Ash-Greninja Gallery Ash Froakie Egg.png|Froakie's Egg Ash Froakie.png|As a Froakie Ash Frogadier.png|As a Frogadier XY100 13.png|As Ash-Greninja in its incomplete form XY003.png|Battling against Fletchling as Froakie XY017.png|Battling against Sanpei's Frogadier as Froakie Ash Froakie Bubble.png|Using Bubble as Froakie Ash Froakie Water Pulse.png|Using Water Pulse as Froakie Ash Froakie Pound.png|Using Pound as Froakie Ash Froakie Cut.png|Using Cut as Froakie Ash Froakie Frubble.png|Using Frubble as Froakie Ash Froakie Double Team.png|Using Double Team as Froakie XY075.png|Battling against Sawyer's Grovyle as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Water Pulse.png|Using Water Pulse as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Frubble.png|Using Frubble as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Double Team.png|Using Double Team as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Cut.png|Using Cut as Frogadier Clemont Frogadier.png|Under Clemont's command as Frogadier Ash_Frogadier_Frubble.png|Using Frubble as Frogadier Ash's Greninja Double Team.png|Using Double Team Ash Greninja Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace Ash_Greninja_Cut.png|Using Cut Ash Ash-Greninja Cut.png|Using Cut as Ash-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Double Team.png|Using Doubke Team as Ash-Greninja Ash Ash-Greninja Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace as Ash-Greninja Ash Greninja Sawyer Sceptile.png Sawyer Sceptile vs Ash Greninja.png|Battling against Sawyer's Sceptile XY106.png|Battling against Alain's Mega Charizard X XY106 3.png|Get hit by Leaf Storm Water Fuma Shuriken.png|Performing Fuma Water Shuriken Ice Skates.png|Performing Ice Skates Water Knives.png|Performing Water Knives XY118 10.png|Greninja barely dodges Gardevoir's Shadow Ball XY118 11.png|Greninja lands a hit with Cut on Gardevoir Sorry GMA.png|As Ash-Greninja in the Lumiose Conference Ash_and_Greninja.png|Ash and Greninja Ash-Greninja water veil.png|Covered in a water veil as Ash-Greninja XY100 9.png Ash Kalos Team.png XY100_12.png|Ash and Greninja performing Bond Phenomenon to activate Ash-Greninja XY102 17.png|Ash experiencing Greninja's pain Greninja, Squishy and Z2 in XY140.png|With Squishy and Z2 PokéTV extra scene XY129.png XY140 22.png|Greninja destroys a root Ash Froakie past.png|Froakie's previous Trainers Trivia *With Froakie, this is the first time that Ash catches a starter Pokémon as his first Pokémon in a region. **Greninja is also the first of Ash's first regional catches that is not a Normal/Flying dual-type since Heracross, as well as the first one that is incapable of flying. *Greninja is Ash's first Pokémon to be owned by more than one Trainer before him. *Greninja is the first Water-type starter Pokémon to have ever evolved under Ash's ownership. **Greninja is also the first fully evolved Water-type starter Pokémon owned by a main character. **Greninja is also Ash's first Water-type to have evolved twice. *Greninja is the first of Ash's starter Pokémon to have its Egg revealed on-screen. **It is also the first Pokémon owned by a main character in the anime to have evolved twice after hatching from an Egg. *Greninja is Ash's only Kalos Pokémon that hasn't been weak to Ice moves at any point. *Greninja is Ash's only Pokémon that has an alternate form. *Greninja is Ash's first regional Starter Pokémon to be released. *Greninja's fighting style in its evolutionary stage and its athleticism is based on Ninjutsu and the way of using Aerial Ace that utilizes both punches and kicks are based on Taijutsu. His way of using Cut resembles a ninja sword and both his Water Pulse and Water Shuriken resembles both of Naruto's signature moves, Rasengan and Wind Release: Rasenshuriken from the manga and anime series, Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters